


Позы для засыпания

by BigBadWolffy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBadWolffy/pseuds/BigBadWolffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку бобрятинки =)))))))</p><p>Перед тем, как уснуть, Дерек долго ворочается и перекладывает Стайлза так, чтобы ему было удобно заснуть. А Стайлза с одной стороны это бесит - он только-только начинает засыпать, а с другой стороны - как бы его Дерек не уложил, ему всё удобно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Позы для засыпания

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobryatinka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobryatinka/gifts).



Каждый раз, когда Дерек оставался на ночь, ну или Стайлз оставался у него, что, к слову, стало происходить куда чаще, чем первое, так вот, каждый божий раз момент засыпания превращался для Стайлза в пытку.

Нет, ему нравилось засыпать, чувствуя большую, горячую и главное – дышащую - грудь Дерека у себя за спиной. Или на спине. Или на груди. Или…

Вариантов этих «или» существовало великое множество.

Дерек перед сном – это буквально как «Человек с тысячью лиц», только, блин, с тысячью поз!

Самым поганым было то, что Дерек вертел Стайлза как подушку или плюшевого медведя. Будто тот и не весил ничего!

А, на минуточку, весил он не на много меньше самого Дерека!

Ладно, на много. 

Но это все равно оскорбительно, что тебя вертят как куклу или девку.

Не то чтобы Стайлз возражал, когда Дерек крутил его так во время секса.

Но секс это другое! Это вообще что-то за гранью добра и зла. Потому что в эти моменты весь аналитический гиперактивный ум Стайлза Стилински коротил, отказывал и всячески делал вид, что его тут нет.

Наверное, это еще хоть как-то сохраняло остатки разума Стайлза, когда он осознавал, что состоит в долбанных _отношениях_ с самим Дереком Хейлом.

Этим сексуальным богом с травмированной психикой и прокачанным скиллом на привлечение неприятностей.

Но даже последнее было сущей мелочью по сравнению с неуемной активностью Дерека при чертовом _засыпании_.

Сейчас Стайлз уткнулся носом в подмышку Хейла, пока тот обнимал его за спину и мягко поглаживал.

Нет, подмышка была вполне себе даже ничего. Отличная такая подмышка. Тем более что Дерек в последнее время подружился с душем, да и в принципе они так отлично подходили друг другу на химическом уровне, что запах пота совершенно не раздражал.

Стайлз лишь надеялся, что эта чудесная во всех отношениях подмышка станет его последним пристанищем на этот вечер.

Ха-ха.

Через минуту Дерек засопел, ловко подхватил Стайлза, перекинул его на спину и ткнулся ему лицом в грудь. Поелозил кончиком носа и улыбнулся.

Стайлз не видел, он чувствовал кожей.

Отлично.

Так тоже было круто.

Пожалуй, даже круче, чем в подмышку.

Стайлз расслабился и улыбнулся сам.

Он даже стал засыпать, проваливаясь в благоговейную пустоту.

Чтобы через секунду быть перевернутым на живот. Прямо в гребаную подушку носом!

Это стало последней каплей.

Стайлз затрепыхался, скидывая с себя навалившегося сверху Дерека, и, когда тот, сонно моргая, уселся на кровати, тоже сел.

\- В чем твоя проблема, волчара? – оскалившись, поинтересовался Стайлз и показал Дереку зубы.

\- Проблема? – похоже, Дерек реально почти уснул, потому что, ну господи, только полумертвым или сонным он выглядел настолько трогательным.

\- Ты не можешь выбрать позу для засыпания заранее? – Стайлз скрестил руки на груди, чтобы подчеркнуть свою суровость. Хотя та таяла с каждой секундой, потому что, ну слишком _трогательно_ , чтоб его, этого Хейла, тот выглядел в мятой майке для сна и с взлохмаченными волосами.

\- Позу для _засыпания_? Ты действительно это сейчас сказал? – Дерек поскреб щеку и усмехнулся. – А что, есть какие-то специальные каталоги? Где можно выбрать?

\- Волчара, о чем ты думаешь! – строго пожурил Стайлз и закатил глаза. Хотя при мысли о каталогах ему стало немного жарко. Самую малость. На пару дюймов над одеялом.

\- О позах? – Дерек, окончательно проснувшись, навис над Стайлзом и окинул его тем-самым-взглядом, который явно был запрещен сразу в паре десятков штатов. – Для засыпания?

\- Нет! – запротестовал Стайлз. – Нет, я сказал! Мы не будем сводить все к сексу! Мы должны обсудить нашу проблему. Потому что…

Стайлз заткнулся на середине фразы, так как Дерек провел носом по его щеке и шее, нюхая.

\- Потому что? – шепотом уточнил Хейл.

\- Мм, - пробормотал Стайлз. – Потому что я протестую, чтобы ты вертел меня, как…

\- Вертел тебя? – горячо, очень горячо переспросил Дерек, прикусывая мочку Стайлзова уха. – Ты протестуешь, чтобы я _вертел_ тебя?

\- О Боже, Дерек! Я тебя ненавижу! – простонал Стайлз, сдаваясь и обнимая Хейла за шею. – Но имей в виду, завтра мы обязательно вернемся к этому вопросу!

\- Непременно, - пообещал коварный Дерек, втискиваясь бедрами между ног Стайлза.

Мозг Стилински благополучно отключился. Но в последний момент зафиксировал мысль о том, что, как бы Стайлз не бесился, ему, черт возьми, было удобно и комфортно в любой позе, в которую укладывал его Дерек.

Особенно, если эта поза была горизонтальной. А на Дереке при этом не было футболки.

И штанов.

И…

Конец.


End file.
